Disaster Streak
by Lovelesswildrose
Summary: What if Wizardmon didn't jump in front of that blast? A what if fic brought on by a conversation. Rated T for violence and gore/ May contain some yaoi hints but mostly WizGato :D R
1. How it Begins

Hi hi hi! This is Loveless speaking~ Personally I love getting challanges from my peers and enjoy a drama or two. So, when my friend said 'Hey, what if Wizzy _Didn't_ jump in front of that death blow?' I instantly got to writing this story. It's mainly told in first person in Wizzy's point of veiw, and if you're wondering about his sence of hopelessness through out the prolouge.. it kind of speaks for itself. I personally enjoyed writing this story and plan to have the second chapter up in a few. Thanks alot for reading!

~Loveless~

* * *

There was screaming…. Was it my own or theirs? I could have done something… I could have lunged in the way…Why didn't I? It was because I knew I'd die. I didn't want to die… at least… not at that moment… if I could take that plunge now instead of seeing what I saw… I probably would have. The little girl, Kari, she fell first… oh god… humans… they bleed… they do…. Yes it was Tai, her brother that was screaming then, that was it…. And then…She got hit by it… the only thing in both worlds that could bring me any pleasure, any joy….she got hit by it…Those bats who's only thought was to tear through her fur and rip her apart. I think I was screaming then, it really was all I could do, was scream and watch her die. _He_ was laughing then... That damned monster who until that time had given me no reason to fear _Him_. I was scared then... scared when I watched her body fall along side that dead little girl and burst into data. The other chosen children, the fools, they attcked _Him_ next... I could only watch in horror as _He_ cut them down one by one: First the enraged older brother of the late Kari, I was in too much shock to remember anything but his blood splatter on my face. Then it was that blonde boy, Matt? Yes, that was it...His was a simple snap of his neck and it was over. The digimon were simply cut through... as if they were nothing but paper dolls. The two girls that were alive, _He _made them suffer. One was stabbed in the stomach, the one I grew a bit fond of by our simple meeting, Sora, and _He_ just let her bleed out as _He_ hacked at the other one... All I could do was watch, my legs felt like concrete pillars, I dont think I would have moved if I could. When _His _carnage was over, _He_ stood above the mess of bodies and gore and glanced to _Me_ , _His _bright blue eyes sparking with _His_ demonic pleasure.

_"Well Wizardmon... you're all that's left of this... you coming at me as well?" He _said with a tone of giddiness, whiping the blood off of _His _pale grey face and running _His _hand through _His_ blood tainted blonde hair. I fell to my knees, the only action I could think to do. _He_ cackled and pulled me up by my long hair and raised me to _His_ face. _"Quite Honestly, I hoped a better fight from you... Have I really broken your spirit that fast?" _The vampire sniggered as I looked away from him, tears forming. He smiled wider. "_I know you want me to kill you, dont you...? You think you've failed and deserve to die... and you know what? You do... but..." He _dropped me and kicked me hard in the side. "_That would give you some joy... and you are personally one I DONT want to give that to..." _I looked up at him, small bits of red data flowing from my mouth from the force of his kick. He looked down at me and kneeled close to my face. _"I'm going to make you **watch** me take this world along with our own... and I am going to let you live with the guilt that you can't stop me... how about that?" _My body shook as tears started falling more freely as he cackled into the fog.

I knew then... I was in Hell


	2. The Warden

Hi hi~ It's me Loveless~ Thanks For reading into the first chapter of my fanfiction~ I love that you liked it enough to get this far~ This one may be a bit more graphic than the first and it has a bit more of Wizzy's new personality into it. ~ Well let's get to the story, oh and if you don't like torture revert your attention to a different story please and thank you~

~Loveless~

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the familiar gray walls around me. My body ached, but that was normal, considering I was covered in wounds and scars. I turned to the cell door, the welcoming sight of the dead body in the cell across from me didn't brighten the mood I was in. Ten years locked in a cell taking a dictator's punishment daily had gotten me pretty much done with everything. Why I hadn't died yet I had no clue, perhaps Myotismon was keeping me alive... or perhaps I was keeping myself alive with a small shred of hope the world would be saved and me along with it. I chuckled at that thought, remembering the first two years I spent in the cell, looking out the small window, hoping to the system that I'd see those chosen children (The ones I saw die) ride over the hill and defeat Myotismon once and for all. That didn't happen and I knew it wouldn't happen. I had given up on that long ago.

I had also lost my knack for magic, my thunder-balls and my attacks all but small sparks. Mind reading became hazy and barely audible and I couldn't levitate at all. My hair had become snow white during one day in the torture chamber from stress and I think my eyes were blood shot as well, for people who walked past the cells cringed when I looked at them. My clothes were all but rags, covering only the personal parts of my body, my cloak had disappeared years ago and my top half of my jumpsuit was torn off even earlier than that. I could see my ribs poking through my white skin, one was sunken in from the kick all those years ago.

I gazed back to the cell door as I heard the guard coming down the stairs; his heavy tread had become a common sound in this hell hole. Then came the dinging of his sword against the other cells up the hall way. The guard tended to be like his despot: cruel and a lover of suffering. He would, everyday as he came down the hallway to check on us, and bang the bars to wake us. He usually paused at the ones he saw weaker than the rest, and prodded and teased them slightly, for example he'd been doing that to the recently deceased man across from me for a few weeks now. He'd never done it to me however; perhaps he knew that if he got any closer than that blade to the bars I'd personally snap his neck.

He stopped today how ever, his beady eyes peering from his uncomfortable looking helmet.

"Ah I Guess I don't have to wake you, do I?" He chortled. I only scoffed, looking away. I didn't need to get involved with him. "A new bitch is taking my place here... did ja know that?" I only glanced slightly. I could see the sneer in his evil little eyes. "She's a Gatomon too... I heard ya liked one of them..." I snapped to look at him only for a moment, and then looked away. I could feel a hot rage bubbling in my gut at the mere mention of the name. "She's a real bitchy one too, beat the shit out of the drill instructor yesterday in practice... maybe you and her can get busy too since you always seem to have a stick up yer- "

I had enough of his bullshit. I rushed to the bars in a split second and gripped his cloth collar.

"Kindly do the worlds a favor: shut the fuck up and do your damn job..." I hissed hotly. He stared in slight horror, and then hit my hands to get me off of him. They were cut pretty deep, but I didn't care.

The laughter near by startled me. A white cat-like digimon appeared behind the guard and I instantly staggered back. She was almost _exactly _like her. Her one good bright blue eye sparkled in her dark laughter (the other was sown shut).

"Well I see why I am replacing your ass" She laughed. "Cant even keep a prisoner off you! You're lucky he didn't snap your neck…"

I smiled slightly. Her sense of humor was the same too… She glanced at me with a sneer.

"Jesus… you're more ugly than a drowned rat aren't cha?" She chortled. "I'm guessing you're the one Lord Myotismon told me to look out for right?" I looked away, realizing with disgust that I was thinking of Gatomon again. The mere look of this digimon made my skin crawl.

She stared patiently, and then glared. I felt a cold breeze as a whip of some sort hit me across my back.

"Answer me when I speak to you! I know you're not dumb…" she hissed hotly and I only glared back. The wound hurt alright, but I'd felt worse. She seemed to be even more angry about the glare. She flung open the cell door and snapped back to the gaurd. " Get me that damn poker over there..." She hissed, her voice almost demonic.

The gaurd's eyes widened. "B-But.. Lord Myotismon w-wanted him not to be tor-" He stammered only to have her claws across his face.

"Lord Myotismon doesn't rule down here! _I DO_" Her face was contorted into rage and then softened into an evil grin. "I am the Warden and I will show my place..."

I watched from the cell, sure that the "poker" was the branding tool that I had seen used on so many victems before and I personally didn't care.

The thing that surprised me was that _Myotismon_ wanted me _safe_. Now why did he want that? The gaurd shuffled back with the large bucket, steam wafting from it and out into the cold air. The "Warden" smiled and pulled out the long metal stick from the bucket, it's tip a bright white. I didn't move, personally knowing if I struggled it would probably be worse.

"Hold him" The Warden sneered, her lips curled showing her perfectly sharpened teeth. The gaurd gripped my arms and I realised in horror she was coming torwards my face. Instinct took over then. My legs thrashed wildly beneath me as the poker's hot tip got closer to my right cheek, the smell of molten metal stinging the air near me.

The pain was unbearable. She didn't have to go so slow with it. She seemed to smile wider as she slowly arched down my cheek, the only thing comping from my lips was a barely audiable whine. When she finally got it off my face I could still feel it agianst it. The sickly sweet smell of my own skin burning filled the air. The gripped my neck slightly as the gaurd let go and my vison started to blur.

"You going to ignore me again? hm?" She hissed. I dont remember what I said but it must have pleased her because she dropped me to the ground and they both left my cell. I watched her form go out of sight and my vison faded to black.


	3. The Tiger and The Bird

Hi hi it's loveless again! I am really enjoying this story so far so I guess I can upload another chapter right now. This one has more of Warden who is officially going by that for the rest of the story as well as two new characters! You also get to see some of Myotismon, and boy hasn't he changed in the ten years that have passed! Thanks for all of you reading this I really enjoy that you like it to read this far.

Oh, and if you don't like violence... revert your attention to a different fanfic... thanks!

~Loveless~

* * *

I awoke to the sound of screaming. Not the normal, annoying, poor man screaming; but the horrible screaming of a child. I winced, remembering the last time I had heard that noise was ten years ago. When it come closer I found it was words being screamed and I couldn't help to laugh at the spew of curses coming form such a childish voice. And then they were right next to my cell and I could see the owner of the voice was in fact a small girl. She had bloodied wraps over her eyes and was lashing at the pudgy guard (who I guess was demoted to lackey under the Warden) while he attempted to open my cell door. I stood up as the girl was thrown down next to me as well as a smaller little boy who looked as if he was knocked cold. I had to rub my eyes for a moment; jumping slightly at the pain from the burned cheek... they... looked _exactly _like the two youngest digidestant! The girl pouted and clamored to the door of the cell as it slammed, slinging out another sling of wild curses. She then looked back and fumbled on the ground, I only realized then she was completely sightless.

"Tori... Where are you Tori" she rasped, her voice hoarse from all her yelling. I looked to the unconscious boy and then back. They weren't the same kids... hell, it had been ten years, why the hell did I think that? And as I looked closer at them both they looked more like that Sora girl and the youngest boy's older brother. I hated to see her fumble like that... I suddenly felt pity... a feeling I hadn't felt in ten years.

"He...He's not going to answer you..." I said, the words having to be forced from my mouth. She snapped her head in my direction, a look of rage across her face.

"You that Myotismon bastard that killed our gramma?" She growled. "If you are... I swear I'll kill your mother fucken ass..."

I smiled slightly, the thought of me being the one thing I hated was a funny one.

"No ... you're in a cell... I'm just one of the inmates...your brother. I'm guessing he is your brother... He's out cold..." It seemed so odd to be talking this much; this was the most I'd talked in a long while. The small girl's visage softened and she fumbled closer to me.

"C-can you... let me get to him..." she whispered. I blinked and only grabbed her hand, placing the pale fingers across her brother's shoulders. She latched on at once, gripping the small form into a hug. "Thank god...I thought he was dead..." She muttered, gripping him tight. "I heard him scream I was scared..."

I only watched in awkward silence, an odd sense of guilt gripping my stomach. She kept her head low, her shoulders heaving like she was sobbing.

"I'm Tora..." She said softly as the small boy winced slightly. "He's Tori...I'm guessing you're not a human by the way your voice sounds... it's an odd accent you have..."

I blinked and smiled. I was about to say something when Warden's voice boomed behind us.

"WHO THE HELL PUT YOU TWO IN HERE?" She roared. "I wanted him ALONE!" The girl jumped in fear and the boy in her arms made a yelp. I only glanced back at her, and the cat digimon only gave me a harsh sneer. "You want the poker AGAIN bucko..."

I smiled softly at her harshness but cared more for the now horrified children a few feet from me. Warden's face seemed to soften when she realized they were kids.

"Why..." She muttered, and covered her mouth and for a spilt moment, I swore I saw Gatomon again. Her eye then grew cold again. "What ever, Lord Myotismon wants to talk to _you _so come on..." She threw open the cell and gripped my arm.

I blinked. Now why in hell? I looked back to see Tora's head follow our footsteps, her lips quivering slightly. Warden's cough alerted me.

"Well you have any idea why he wants me?" I said, knowing full well her answer.

"Don't think you can talk to me like I'm an equal..." she hissed. I smiled and shook my head as I took up the steps. I realized this would be the first time I saw Myotismon directly in ten years, let alone gotten out of that cell. Warden's face was dead set ahead, her eye glinting with a deep sense of anger. I watched her grimace with slight amusement, missing my lack of telepathy.

When we got to the corridor I was hit with a sence of difference. It was larger than before, the chandeliers above us were lit, obviously meaning it was night outside. The deep echoing of our feet hitting the marble proved my fact Myotismon had some renovating done.

We got to his chamber door, the large, crimson door giving a sense of noglastia. Warden kicked it open with a snort as I had to revert my eyes from the amount of light in the room. A group of barely clothed women giggled as we walked past, patting and latching onto one of another. Another group only stared as they lay on a bed near by, the sweet scent of incense every where. But when I looked ahead, I saw him.

He was lounging simply, his pale un-gloved hand resting at the bottom of his cold grey chin, his mask-less face a shock to me. He had such eerie eyes... The cold grey spheres staring off into oblivion, a bit of his blond locks falling over one of them. His thin lips (devoid of lipstick which was even odder) were curled into his signature pompous partial grin, his large fangs peeking over the bottom. He glanced over, the trail of his white sleeves brushing over his deep red pants, and he smiled mockingly down at me.

"Well well, look at you!" He sneered, his ponytail resting itself on his shoulder. "I expected a frail old man...I am impressed..."

I sneered up at him; the hate that had dissipated along time ago was back at full throttle. Myotismon must have caught onto it, for his smile deepened.

"Probably wondering why I called you here?" He said, leaning in close. "Well...I'll get to it...first..." He looked to Warden, who only stood in attention. "Get the women out of here, they don't need to be anywhere near this trash..." he demanded in a soft tone. The Gatomon nodded and looked back at me. I do think I saw a look of pity on her face...

When he saw to it they were all gone, his eyes set back on me. He rested his hands on his chin and sighed.

"Now then... you're here for a reason, I'll tell you that" Myotismon mused. "And that reason is I finally got some time to deal with you and your rebellion..." He snapped his fingers as digimon I recognized from his army walked into the room. All of them had a horrified expression across their faces, as if they had seen some unspeakable terror. Other guards followed behind, spears drawn and prodding them in. "Well Wizardmon... I need you to tell me some things..."

"Like Hell I will! I won't do a thing for you...you over confident prick!" I hissed as two guards kicked me to the ground. Myotismon only laughed.

"I expected that..." He grinned. "That's why I let you meet Warden..." I looked up in horror as the expression that haunts my nightmares crossed his face. "Oh... look, did I get to you?" He chuckled. "That's right... if you don't tell me what I want... I'll kill her...and I'll make it pretty slow so you can watch it..."

My face contorted into disgust.

"Sh-She's your... she's your solider! She's done nothing but serve you!" I could only muster a whimper. I thought for a moment why I was so worried about this, she was a total bitch! But...I couldn't bare the thought of her dying because of me.

Myotismon smirked and folded his arms onto his lap.

"It's the price of working for me...It's harsh I know… but…" Myotismon leaned in; the stench of decay on his breath unnerving and overly familiar. "It's fun to fuck with people… don't you think Wizardmon dear?"

I reeled back slightly, a feeling of complete disgust across my face. He mocked a frown and then tapped his arm rest in a comically impatient way.

"Well?" He muttered, "You going to tell me what I want or not? I can kill them too if you want to be that stubborn," He looked over at the other digimon.

I could tell the digimon nearby were shifting uneasilly and I looked up at him with a glare.

"Fine.. what the hell do you want?" I spat. Myotismon's visage changed into a mock grin.

"Oh! Well you picked the right choice," He smirked. "Now, over the years, it has come to my attention that you may have had some partners in your little plot..." He looked over at the other digimon again. "I thought it unfair that only one should suffer for many people's insubordination...so..." He stood and gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look at the pitiful group. "Which of them were helping you hm?" He hissed into my ear. I leaned from his face, his cool breath on my neck more than a little bit uncomfortable. The digimon were looking at me with a pleading glance, hoping to god I didn't say any of their names. I glared down.

"None of them," I said softly. "It was really just me..."

He stepped back, surprised.

"You really had that plot all by yourself?" He mused. I nodded.

"I didn't think I could trust anyone else..." I kept muttering, hating the fact that I had to say the words. The digimon looked relieved as the watched me. Myotismon's blond brows furrowed but quickly upturned.

"I see.. so you alone are the only one I need to punish for your foolishness..." He smiled, stepping closer to me. He kicked me clear across the room, my head hitting hard against a pillar. "And I will"

I looked up groggilly, bits for data flowing down from my head as he came closer. He lifted me up by my neck, squeesing slightly. I coughed and struggled as my sigh was fading.

"Oh dont worry.. I wont kill you" he said, his voice fading into blackness. "I would never let you get away that easy..."

* * *

Wooo now that was a wonderfully hard and long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :P

~loveless~


	4. The Prophet

Hi hi every one loveless is Back~ Well I've been going through some personal trauma so I wasn't wrinting much but here's the all new chapter and I hope you enjoy. This one goes in dept on some interesting plots of the story. It also introduces one of my main characters! I do have to warn you this chapter has some cursing /crazy prophets so be advised to keep little kids out of the room when veiwing.

Love

Loveless~

* * *

The childeren were crying. I opened my eyes, my whole body aching as the sea of grey developed into the cell and the dungeon beyond. The smaller of the two, the boy, was staring up at me, his eyes only slightly damp.

"See? See Tora he's alive~ I told you... Mister tell my sister you're alive and okey so she can stop crying" The little boy said, flashes of ... T.k., yes, that was his name, going through my head. I shook my head and smiled, scouring the dark cell to spot the young girl curled into a ball sobbing.

"Shut the hell up Tori you big fibber.." She sniffled, rubbing her nose. "An' if he is awake I'm not crying because you got hurt mister... I just got a cold"

I smiled wider and laughed abit, the little girl jumping as well as the boy. I realized my laugh wasn't one of the friendliest they had heard, concidering I hadn't laughed in a very long time. I lowered my head as the girl fumbled her way over to me and her brother, feeling my hand for reasurance.

"Mister, Tori said you were bleedin' everywhere when you came in... He was lying right? You're not hurt really bad are you Mister..." Tora said whimpering. I blinked. She had just met me,hell, she didn't even know what I looked like... why in hell did she care if I was okey? My thoughts led to Gatomon and my heart wrenched in my chest, almost succumbing to full out tears. Tori looked up at me with concern but assured his sister I was alright. "That's good" Tora grinned. "What kind of digimon are you? Tori was trying to guess but he's bad at Digimon"

I smiled. Even if he was bad at naming digimon, I am sure they couldn't guess, I'm sure there hadn't been a white hairred Wizardmon ever documented, plus my clothes were gone too.

"I'm a Wizardmon" I replied. They looked up at me with sneers.

"Really? You look nothing like Cory" Tori mused.

"Or sound like Cory" Tora added in. I blinked. I guess "Cory" was their Wizardmon "friend" of some sort. I only shook my head.

"Iv'e been here for a while... I probably do look different than most Wizardmon..." I murmured.

Just then I realized the children were dead silent, and they were looking over at the cell door behind me. I looked behind me to see a hooded figure outside the bars. I jumped slightly, I should have noticed him a moment earlier.

The hooded figure seemed to smile slightly as he realized I noticed it. Not sure if I liked its interest in me, I only gave it a glare back.

"This is not a zoo" I growled, feeling a bit bad, I'm not one to be mean, even in these kinds of situations. "What do you want"

The figure fidgited and looked down, as if unsure how to explain. It then looked up, I could see its bright blue eyes from the shadow of its hood.

"I wanted to see you..." It said in a feminine or young child's voice as it gripped the bars slightly. "The Sukuinushi"

I blinked, staring at it. I knew "sukuinushi" ment "redeemer" in Japanese but why was it calling me that?I shook my head, sighing slightly.

"You got the wrong mon... I'm no Sukuinushi" I muttered, the words unusually bringing rage to my stomach. The figure frowned, gripping the bars harder.

"You are! You're the one! The white knight destined to destroy the monster that's ruling this world and take it out of the darkness... IT... IS... YOU..." It seemed to get a more male voice as it spoke louder. The rage wouldn't stop growing.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" I suddenly burst, unsure of what I was saying. "HOW CAN I DO ANYTHING...I'M A FAILURE TO THIS WORLD AS WELL AS ALL OTHERS! YOU THINK I, THE REASON THE CHOSEN CHILDEREN DIED, COULD KILL MYOTISMON HUH? I...I'm worthless... more like the Shōgai than the Sukuinushi..." I didn't realize I was crying until then. I staggered back, looking back to the now shocked and terrified children behind me and then back to the thing in the hood outside of the cell.

It's lip was quivering, tears streaming down its cheeks just as much as tears were falling down my own. It looked down, choking slightly.

"She believed you could do it..." It murmured. "Gatomon believed you were it..." My head shot up at the mention but before I could speak again it had run off.

"Wait, wait what do you mean! Curse the system get back here!" I cried, trying to get the back of its hood to stop it but failed. I sighed and racked my brain to think back. Did it really say her name? I glanced back to the cell, to the kids who needed me to stay calm. I sighed. What did it matter that the thing said her name? She was dead... and it was my fault, wasn't it? I sighed, lowering my head and letting the tears fall.


	5. Sukuinushi

Hello again~ Today I'm going to try and update two chapters~ This one finally dives into the name and gets deep into the main plot of the story and Myo gets his arse kicked (*cheers of joy*) this chapter involves cursing blood and gore and the loss of an eye and some limbs.. please refrain from reading if you are squeemish and thank you so much all the people who read this

Love

Loveless~

* * *

My head shot up at the sound of footsteps down the dungeon hallway a few hours afte the incident. I stood up from playing what the kids called "patty cake" and gazed out from the bars. I was partially disappointed that it was Warden instead of the odd thing that had paid us a visit earlier. She sneered up at me and was in quite a rush.

"Move from the door before I hit you with it!" She snapped as I stepped from the door, a bit confuzed. She threw it open, the metal bars clanging against the wall beside them. She grabbed my arm, dispite our height differences she flung me out of the cell. I blinked as the kids clammored to the door that was promptly slammed in thier faces.

"What the-" I started and she glared down at me. Did I see fear in her eye? She pulled me up and stormed torwards the stairs, not even saying a word. I gazed back to the kids, mouthing that I would be back soon but was unsure of it my self.

As we walked up the steps.I gazed down at her. She was definately scared. Part of me felt it should be just as scared, even though I had no clue what was happening. I staggered back as gaurds stormed the steps ahead of us and she froze.

"Shit..." she murmured, pushing me back down a few steps and reaching into the holster I hadn't noticed until then, pulling out what appeared to be a human weapopn known as a gun. She fired off succesive rounds until all the gaurds lay in pools of blood at our feet. I gazed up in shock at the feline digimon that not only a few hours ago I had spared her life. She gazed back down at me and sighed, holding out her free hand. "I'm getting you out of here Sukuinushi, understand?" I blinked, deeming her one of the last people that would call me that, but grabbed her paw anyways.

As we stepped into the hallway I could see Myotismon rounding the corner in a furious rage. He was wearing his old outfit minus the mask, his now long blond hair tumbling down his shoulders and seeming to rize with his anger. Warden instantly ushered me behind her again and aimed her gun.

My blood ran cold as her red data crossed my face and heard her scream. She stumbled to the ground, gripping her lost arm and scrambling to her gun that lay on the ground a few feet off. Myotismon towered over us, his red whip glistening in the dimlight, a dark snarl across his menacing face.

"You bitch... I tell you to get lost... and you free my most hated prisoner?" He hissed as Warden rose to her feet again, aiming her gun with one hand, weezing. She glanced back at me, mouthing for me to run and then she glared back at Myotismon.

"Yeah? He's the Sukuinushi... he's going to kill your dumb ass and if I can help bring this world back to normal I'm going to do it... even if it means my life..." She hissed with deep passion I had heard in another voice ten years ago. My own...

Myotismon snarled, raizing his hands, in my mind I already knew what was next.

"Whatever you both will fall, Grizzly-"

I dont remember when I got in front of Warden and I only noticed the two large guns I was dual weilding after I had crossed my hands in front of me. I gazed up at Myotismon and words passed through my lips I had no recolection of thinking of.

"Disaster Streak"

A red beam shot from the guns in a cross shape and struck Myotismon in the face, the giant vampire screaming in pain and collapsing to the ground. I staggered back, gazing down to take a look at the guns only to realize they were gone.

Warden wasn't as shocked as I was and grabbed my arm, tugging me away from the wounded Vampire. I gazed back to the dungeon to see the hooded man carrying the two kids behind us and I didn't realize I was outside until the cold air whizzed through my hair. I gazed out into the burning woods and paused for a split second.

Hell just got better.


End file.
